백일몽 (Evanesce)
by senavensta
Summary: [OS] Donghae akan selalu seperti itu, memuja dan memperhatikan Hyukjae, disana. / HAEHYUK. YAOI. OOC. RNR?


**백일몽** **(Evanesce)**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **senavensta**

 **Genre: Drama/lil!Hurt**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Donghae  
 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **C** ho Kyuhyun  
 **K** im Heechul

 **.**

 **Warn: Ide pasaran, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD gagal, etc.**

nb. saya sudah pasti dapat ide untuk ff ini dari MV SJ-Evanesce sendiri.

 **.**

 **RnR, please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **백일몽** **(Evanesce)**

 **.**

"Donghae, jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Berdansa dengan lembut. Dengan gerakan yang seirama dengan pasangannya dan terlihat sangat menawan. Dimana pria tampan dengan rambut cepaknya terus-terusan tersenyum menatap wajah ayu pria manis dihadapannya, yang menjadi pasangan dansanya.

Matanya sendu, tapi bibir tipis yang terpahat sempurna itu sama sekali tidak lelah untuk terus tersenyum. Tentu saja untuk pria manisnya.

"Kau sangat cantik, sungguh."

Manis didepannya memerah, dengan mata cantik yang menatap ke sembarang arah. Ia malu dengan pujian itu. Entah itu pujian yang keberapa kali dengan kata-kata yang sama pula.

"Aku sungguh sangat beruntung karena memilikimu."

Senyuman Donghae tetap berada disana, ketika ia kembali mengeluarkan rasa syukurnya secara terang-terangan pada Hyukjae.

Ya, Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Aku juga beruntung, Hae."

Ucapan itu membuat senyum Donghae semakin merekah, semakin mempertampan parasnya yang gagah tapi juga lembut.

"Aku berharap kita bisa terus seperti ini, Hyukkie."

 **.**

 **백일몽** **(Evanesce)**

 **.**

Donghae terbangun begitu saja. Matanya sedikit memerah, dan rambutnya yang sudah lumayan panjang sampai menutupi separuh dahi tampak berantakan. Ia segera melemparkan guling yang tadi ia peluk dan berbalik, melihat ke sisi sebelahnya, sisi kosong tempat tidurnya.

"Apa dia sudah bangun?"

Suaranya serak dan sangat pelan, bergumam pada udara yang masuk melewati jendela kamar tidurnya yang terbuka.

Ia menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya dan pergi dari kasur menuju kamar mandi. Bahkan tanpa repot-repot untuk mengunci pintu kamar mandi terlebih dahulu, ia langsung mandi membersihkan diri. Tidak bercukur, tidak memperdulikan rambut-rambut halus yang muncul di wajahnya.

Lalu ketika sudah selesai, Donghae keluar dari sana. Membuka lemari dan memilih kemeja hitam yang terlihat cukup santai. Dipadukan dengan celana krem selutut dan vans hitam andalannya.

Ketika dirasa sudah lengkap, ia segera berdiri di depan cermin lemarinya, memeriksa sekali lagi penampilannya.

 **.**

 **백일몽** **(Evanesce)**

 **.**

"Kau yakin akan memakai itu?"

Donghae tersenyum sesudah menoleh ke arah pintu kamar, tempat dimana Hyukjae berdiri dengan celemek warna kuning yang sangat manis. Bahkan rambut coklat madu milik Hyukjae juga terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tentu, apa ini masih kurang sopan untuk ke tempat kerjaku? Kemarilah dan pilihkan aku pakaian yang tepat."

Sesudah kalimat itu selesai, Hyukjae benar-benar mendekat ke arah Donghae dan membuka lemari. Tangannya yang lebih kurus dari Donghae bergerak mencari-cari pakaian tanpa membuat tumpukannya berantakan.

"Hari ini coba pakai warna kuning dan celana yang gelap, kau jarang memakainya."

Donghae dapat menduga kalau Hyukjae sedikit menggerutu, padahal tangannya sibuk menarik kemeja kuning dari tumpukan. Disusul celana jeans hitam pekat.

"Apakah agar warnanya sama dengan celemekmu?"

Tadinya Hyukjae berniat menutup lemari dengan pelan, tapi ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Donghae, ia segera menoleh ke arah pasangannya dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Bu-bukan! Sayang kalau bajunya tidak pernah kau pakai."

"Baiklah, tolong gantikan pakaianku."

Hyukjae hanya diam kemudian membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Donghae, melepaskannya, dan menuruti apa yang Donghae perintahkan tadi.

Sampai Donghae saat ini warna kulitnya semakin terlihat gelap karena pemilihan warna kemeja Hyukjae. Karena tidak terlalu menyukai pakaian lengan panjang, Donghae juga menggulung tiap ujung lengan kemejanya sampai sebatas siku.

"Apa aku terlihat siap sekarang?"

Pasangannya mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum, sebelum kemudian mereka keluar menuju pintu utama rumah.

"Jangan terlalu lelah dan segera pulang jika sudah selesai."

 **.**

 **백일몽** **(Evanesce)**

 **.**

Sesudah menempuh waktu beberapa menit di perjalanan, Donghae akhirnya sampai di tempat ia bekerja. Dengan penuh wibawa, ia segera membuka pintu café sesudah memastikan pintu mobilnya terkunci.

Haru and Oneday.

Dengan ide-idenya bersama Hyukjae, dan modal yang secara keseluruhan milik Donghae, ia membuka café itu.

"Donghae, kau bekerja pada hari libur?"

Wanita cantik yang berdiri dibalik kasir tampak sedikit kaget melihat Donghae masuk, ia bahkan menoleh sampai melupakan pelanggan yang sedang memilih menu di depannya.

"Ya, aku harus tetap cari uang."

Donghae menjawab seadanya, sambil berlalu untuk naik menuju ke ruangannya. Tentu saja sebagai pemilik, ia memiliki ruangan sendiri yang privasinya terjaga. Ia bahkan kesehariannya hanya mengurus laporan pemasukan dan pengeluaran, selanjutnya hanya memastikan kalau tidak terjadi hal aneh-aneh di cafenya. Dan tentu saja, memanfaatkan waktu untuk tidur jika ia masih butuh tidur.

 **.**

 **백일몽** **(Evanesce)**

 **.**

"Donghae apa kau di dalam?"

Suara lembut itu terdengar dari luar ruangannya ketika Donghae tadi tanpa sengaja memejamkan matanya karena masih mengantuk.

"Donghae?"

Suara itu terdengar lagi disusul dengan suara ketukan pintu, membuat Donghae terjaga dan segera sadar. Ia beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan membukkan pintu.

"Hyukkie, ada apa?"

Tangan kurus Hyukjae mengangkat dua tempat makan sekaligus. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat Donghae.

"Seperti biasa, kau lupa sarapan dan bekal makan siangmu juga tertinggal."

Donghae tersenyum, dengan senyum yang khas seperti anak-anak dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia mundur satu langkah mengisyarakatkan agar Hyukjae bisa masuk.

"Kebiasaan, atau memang sedang ingin disuapi?"

"Aku benar-benar lupa," Donghae menutup pintu sesudah Hyukjae duduk di kursi dan meletakkan dua tempat makan di atas meja.

"Tapi jika kau sudah ada disini, kenapa tidak sekalian saja?"

Hyukjae mengangguk sambil membuka tutup tempat makan yang berwarna merah muda. Isinya penuh dengan gulungan kimbab yang warnanya sangat cantik. Donghae segera duduk disebelahnya dan melihat isi tempat makan itu.

"Kimbabmu yang terbaik, Hyukkie."

Donghae tersenyum menatap Hyukjae yang mempersiapkan sumpit dan mengambil sepotong kimbab. Ia lalu memberinya ke hadapan Donghae, menyuapi pasangannya. Dan begitu seterusnya diselingi beberapa percakapan sampai isi tempat makan berwarna merah muda itu habis.

"Sarapan selesai, nanti jangan terlambat makan siang. Ada ayam tim dengan nasi putih, kesukaanmu."

Hyukjae berucap sambil tetap sibuk membereskan tempat makan warna merah muda, kemudian meletakkan tempat makan lain berwarna hijau diatas meja kerja Donghae.

"Sendoknya sudah ada di dalam, aku harus segera pulang untuk membereskan rumah."

Sesudah berkata seperti itu, Hyukjae segera mengecup singkat bibir tipis Donghae. Sudah pasti itu juga mempermanis suasana hati Donghae, sampai ia tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh.

"Donghae, berhenti bertingkah seperti kita ini baru saja kencan kemarin. Kau selalu seperti ini, aku maluuu…"

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya dan menatap ke arah sepatu Donghae.

"Bukan begitu Hyukkie, aku hanya terus-terusan bahagia dan masih saja tidak percaya kau mau menikah denganku," Donghae masih tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Hyukjae.

Sehingga Hyukjae mendongak dan membalas tatapan Donghae.

"Aku selalu mengatakan padamu kalau aku beruntung bisa memilikimu tiap saat, karena itu memang yang selalu aku rasakan."

Donghae mengecup bibir penuh Hyukjae beberapa detik sebelum melepasnya, kemudian menatap mata jernih pasangannya sekali lagi dengan tulus.

"Aku benar-benar sangat senang dan merasa beruntung."

"Dan aku juga, Hae."

Hyukjae tersenyum manis, sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh hangat suaminya dan berpamitan pulang. Donghae awalnya menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Hyukjae pulang tapi ide itu ditolak begitu saja dan Hyukjae pulang sendiri dengan kendaraan umum.

Donghae kemudian kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya, menatap kotak bekal diatas mejanya. Senyumnya sama sekali tidak berencana untuk hilang, sampai ia malah merasa ngantuk dan tertidur begitu saja.

 **.**

 **백일몽** **(Evanesce)**

 **.**

Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya, matanya sedikit memerah lagi karena terbangun. Ditambah lagi ketukan pintu yang mengganggunya masih terus berbunyi.

"Iya iya, sudah cukup."

Ia berdiri dari kursi sambil menghela napas malas, beranjak ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Ada a– _hyung_?"

Pria yang lebih tinggi dari Donghae berdiri di sana, dengan pakaian yang tidak biasa dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Tanpa aba-aba pun ia masuk begitu saja, membiarkan Donghae yang tampak tidak terima tapi juga tidak berani berkomentar.

"Kau sudah memutuskan saranku? Taemin siap mengurus bocah besar sepertimu."

"Apa yang sedang kau katakan, _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja mengenai keputusan untuk masa depanmu, kau mau mati sendirian dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan seperti ini?!"

Gertakan menyalak itu keluar dari mulut Heechul. Pria berpenampilan unik tadi. Dan Donghae sendiri hanya memejamkan matanya sebentar ketika ia rasa pintu ruang kerjanya sudah tertutup, kemudian ia duduk dihadapan Heechul.

Menatap serius _hyung_ nya.

"Ini urusanku, bukan urusanmu."

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti itu Lee Donghae, sudah jelas dia itu milik orang lain sekarang!"

"Kumohon, hentikan!" Donghae ikut membentak dengan genangan air di bola matanya yang akhirnya tumpah juga. Ia meremas kasar rambutnya sendiri dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya, menahan isakannya keluar.

Heechul menunda apa yang ingin ia katakan lagi, karena pemandangan dihadapannya sekarang sangat mengganggu hatinya. Ia sungguh kasihan, sangat malah, pada Donghae. Tapi ia juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa sampai sekarang, ia hanya bisa terus menyarankan Donghae untuk menikah lagi dengan orang lain. Tentu saja itu satu-satunya jalan yang terlintas diotaknya.

"Donghae, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisimu jika kau terus saja terjebak oleh sosok Hyukjae. Ini bahkan sudah mau memasuki tahun ke lima kalian bercerai tapi kau masih selalu saja menganggap Hyukjae hanya pergi tanpa berpamitan padamu, dan cincin kawin itu juga masih kau pakai, astaga aku hanya kasihan padamu, Donghae. Kau berhak hidup bahagia seperti dia."

"Yang bisa membuat hidupku bahagia hanya dia, _hyung_."

Heechul menghela napas panjang, merasa makin pusing karena tanggapan Donghae. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah meja kerja Donghae, dimana masih ada foto Donghae dan Hyukjae pada kencan pertama terletak didekat kalender meja.

"Aku bersumpah kau sudah sakit jiwa," sinis Heechul sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Donghae sendirian disana. Bahkan menutup pintunya sangat kasar.

"Ya, aku memang sudah sakit. Sangat sakit."

Donghae menjawab sinisan Heechul pada angin, sebelum akhirnya ia menyambar topi di atas meja kerja dan keluar juga dari tempat kerjanya.

Melakukan kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan tiap hari.

 **.**

 **백일몽** **(Evanesce)**

 **.**

"Donghae- _hyung_ , kau berkunjung?"

Pria yang lebih tinggi dari Donghae itu tersenyum tipis sambil berdiri dari kursi tingginya dibalik kasir. Ia menghampiri Donghae yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk sambil mengangguk semangat.

"Bagaimana tokomu, Kyu? Aku sedang mencari-cari piano untuk jadi penghias rumah."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu, dan otomatis Donghae mengikutinya di belakang. Menuju piano putih yang sangat bersih dan terlihat mewah.

"Aku menyarankan ini _hyung_ , lagipula aku yakin Hyukkie- _hyung_ akan suka juga."

Donghae mengangguk setuju, dengan jari-jari tangannya yang menyurusi tepi piano itu. Ia sendiri juga kagum, pilihan Kyuhyun sangat bagus dan tepercaya. Dan sudah pasti, Hyukjae akan menyukai itu karena warnanya yang juga kalem.

"Segera kau urus notanya, aku ingin ke toilet."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan kembali ke kasir, sementara Donghae pergi ke sudut toko tempat toilet berada.

 **.**

 **백일몽** **(Evanesce)**

 **.**

Donghae keluar dari sana sambil merapikan topi yang sejak awal masuk ke toko alat musik ini sudah ia kenakan. Ia berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang melihat-lihat, seperti menghindar dari sesuatu, tapi matanya juga tetap awas mencari-cari.

"Hyukkie, dimana nota untuk paman Hwi?"

Suara itu membuat gerakan Donghae spontan kikuk dan ia segera menurunkan topinya, agar semakin menutupi wajahnya. Matanya tetap mengawasi orang yang menjadi sumber suara, sosok temannya. Kyuhyun, yang sedang menghampiri pria manis di kursi dibalik kasir.

"Aku sudah memberikannya Kyu, dia pasti lupa taruh," samar-samar itulah yang ditangkap telinga Donghae, sebelum indranya yang lain ikut bekerja, menangkap gambaran dimana Kyuhyun mengecup bibir penuh Hyukjae yang tadi sedang mengerucut.

"Baiklah kalau paman Hwi lupa, tapi tidak perlu dengan mengerucutkan bibir begitu."

Donghae memejamkan matanya sesudah ia melihat Hyukjae yang terkekeh disana sambil memukuli pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

Mereka –Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun- tampak sangat bahagia, sampai Donghae kembali menjatuhkan air matanya. Lalu segera pergi dari sana, menuju mobilnya dan pulang kembali ke rumah.

Rumahnya yang saat ini entah masih bisa disebut rumah atau tidak.

Perjalanan memakan waktu beberapa menit, sampai ia akhirnya tiba di rumahnya.

Ia berjalan gusar ke ruang keluarga dan membuka penutup piano disana. Memperlihatkan piano putih indah yang masih terlihat sangat mengkilap.

Tanpa aba-aba Donghae duduk di kursi piano, dan jari-jarinya mengusap tuts-tuts di sana dengan sayang. Sebelum mulai memainkan alunan nada yang indah dan paling ia hafal.

 **.**

 **백일몽** **(Evanesce)**

 **.**

"Nadanya indah."

Donghae berhenti dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Hyukjae berdiri di dekat sofa sambil tersenyum manis, kemudian ia mendekat ke arah Donghae dan mengusap punggung kokoh suaminya lembut.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Hyukjae kembali bersuara, ia menatap Donghae.

"Karena kau lebih indah."

Kalimat singkat itu membuahkan senyuman manis pada wajah Hyukjae, menggerakkan tubuh Hyukjae untuk duduk diatas pangkuan Donghae dan mengalunkan lengannya pada leher Donghae.

"Kau selalu bilang kalau aku indah."

"Karena kau memang indah, berharga, cantik, semua yang ada pada dirimu sama sekali tidak ada kekurangannya. Sangat indah," gumam Donghae lirih sebelum mengecup lembut bibir Hyukjae.

Tangannya yang tadi berada diatas tuts kini berpindah ke pinggang ramping Hyukjae, meremasnya halus sebelum memeluk pinggang itu erat, sehingga jaraknya dengan Hyukjae semakin tipis.

"Kau membuatku merasa demikian, Donghae."

Hyukjae menyambar bibir tipis Donghae lembut, tetap memberikan kuasa pada Donghae akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tangannya yang kurus bergerak kebelakang kepala Donghae dan meremas pelan rambut suaminya.

 **.**

 **백일몽** **(Evanesce)**

 **.**

Akhirnya genangan air pada mata Donghae turun, membuat aliran yang kejam selayaknya sungai tak terurus. Jari-jarinya berhenti bermain tuts, tangannya mengepal kuat menahan sesak di dadanya.

"Hyukkie, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Ia berbicara entah pada siapa, masih dengan air matanya yang terus berjatuhan. Pandangannya sampai kabur dan wajahnya berubah jadi pucat pasi, napasnya semakin tidak teratur, dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hyukkie, aku tidak tau harus apa lagi."

" _Kenapa milik kita yang indah itu harus berakhir? Aku terjebak sendirian, dan akan terus berangan-angan, membayangkan yang sudah maupun belum pernah kita lakukan bersama, segala sesuatu yang indah, yang kita miliki. Semua indra yang kumiliki, rasanya sudah tidak berguna. Semua yang kurasakan hanya kekosongan, gelap yang sama sekali tidak ada satu titik cahaya pun disana. Kau pergi, dengan membawa semua cahaya itu dariku."_

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

Halo!

Gimana nih untuk ff ini? Hahaha aku cuma bisa ngarep semoga kalian paham mana alur yang sekarang dan mana alur lampaunya wkwk. Kalo bingung, ditiap part yang diawali dengan "..." adalah flashback wkwk.

Suka ngga? Semoga suka. Dan maaf banget kalau cheesy ya, kayanya aku emng udah dilahirkan untuk begini(?)

Yaudah deh gitu aja, silakan tinggalkan jejak kalo ga keberatan.

dan sampai ketemu di ff lainnya, byee! ^^


End file.
